gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Katey Sagal
Katey Sagal, born Catherine Louise Sagal on January 19, 1954Katey Sagal Biography page 1, is an American actress and singer-songwriter. She is known for her role as Peggy Bundy on Married... with Children, her voice-over role as Leela on Futurama, as Cate Hennessy on 8 Simple Rules, as Gemma Teller Morrow in Sons of Anarchy, and she guest starred on Glee as Nancy Abrams in 2013. Personal life Sagal, born in California, was one out of five children born to Sara Zwilling and Boris Sagal. Sadly before Sagal was 25 she lost both her parents, Sara died from heart disease and Boris died when he walked into the moving blade of a helicopter by accident on the set of "World War III."Out From Under All That Big Hair October 2008. Her siblings include twins, Jean and Liz Sagal, and brother, Joe Sagal, all of whom are acting business. She was married to Freddie Beckmeyer for three years before a divorce in 1981.Married Actress Katey Sagal Weds Writer October 2004. Sagal was married to Jack White and they had two children, Sarah Grace (b. 1994) and Jackson James (b. 1996), before they divorced in 2000. Sagal had a pregnancy with White that was written into the Married... with Children plot line. Sadly her daughter, Ruby, was born stillborn in 1991. The pregnancy was then regarded as a "dream" on the show.Married with Children's Katey Sagal welcomes a daughter Januray 2007. She married Kurt Sutter in October 2004, and they had a daughter, Esmé Louise (b. January 2007), through a surrogate mother.Introducing Esmé Louise Sutter, Katey Sagal's new baby joy Februray 2007. Sagal received the Hollywood Walk of Fame on 9 September 2014 with her family, Sons of Anarchy and Married with Children cast present.NEWS/ Married With Children Reunion! Katey Sagal, Christina Applegate, Ed O'Neill & David Faustino Together Again 17 Years Later Career Sagal starred as Peggy Bundy, the lower-class, sex-starved wife of shoe salesman Al Bundy, on Married... with Children for eleven years and had been nominated for six awards while on the show and won one award (TV Land Awards - Innovation award (shared; 2009)). She starred as Cate Hennessy on 8 Simple Rules as Paul Hennessy's, John Ritter's character, wife. The show went on for another season after Ritter's death and was canceled after the third season finished it's run, it was on for three years and Sagal won one award for her portrayal (Prism Award; 2005). Sagal had voiced Leela on the animated science fiction series, Futurama, for fourteen years before it ended (again) on September 4, 2013.'Futurama' Cancelled: Comedy Central Series Ending With Season 7 Sagal had stared as Gemma Teller Morrow on Sons of Anarchy between 2008 and 2014; Sagal has had seven nominations and one win (Golden Globe Award; 2011). Sagal was announced to voice Leela in the The Simpsons and Futurama crossover, titled "Simpsorama", in July 2013. It was slated to air in either May 2014 or in the Fall of 2014 on FOX'The Simpsons' to join forces with 'Futurama' for crossover episode; it aired that Fall (November). Sagal was announced, in May 2014, to have joined Pitch Perfect 2. She portrayed Hailee Steinfeld's character's mother.Katey Sagal Joins 'Pitch Perfect 2' Sagal was announced, in February 2015, to have joined the new FX series, The Bastard Executioner.Katey Sagal and Stephen Moyer Cast in New FX Series from Kurt Sutter The Bastard Executioner premiered in September 2015Katey Sagal on The Bastard Executioner, That Sons of Anarchy Prequel, and Where She Keeps Her Peg Bundy Wig September 2015.; it would be cancelled by Sutter himself, announced in November.Kurt Sutter Cancels Bastard Executioner She was announced, in December 2015, to be casted as Karen Peralta, Andy Samberg’s Jake, on Brooklyn Nine-Nine.Brooklyn Nine-Nine Hits Mother Lode, Casts Katey Sagal as Jake's Mom The episode aired in February 2016. Sagal was announced in February 2016 to be casted in CBS new comedy 'Upper Middle Bogan'' as Julie.Katey Sagal Cast CBS Pilot Sagal was announced to be in tenth season of The Big Bang Theory in July 2016. She will portray Susan, Penny's mother.The Big Bang Theory’ Casts Katey Sagal, Jack McBrayer for Season 10'' Filmography Gallery 862px-Katey_Sagal_Comic-Con_2011.jpg 20120715_Katey_Sagal_@_Comic-con_cropped.jpg katey_sagal.jpg katey_sagal_(2).jpg Katey_Sagal_5,_photo.jpg Katey_Sagal_by_Gage_Skidmore_2.jpg Season 3 Cast at the.jpg Piper-perabo-kyra-sedgwick-katey-sagal-golden-globes-03.jpg Katey-sagal-premiere-sons-of-anarchy-season-4-01.jpg Katey-Sagal-katey-sagal-32713457-1920-1440.jpg Katey-sagal-premiere-pacific-rim-02.jpg Katey sagal wallpaper 6-normal.jpg Katey+Sagal+68th+Annual+Golden+Globe+Awards+1K4 jyxTIWNx.jpg Katey+Sagal+Friendly+House+LA+22nd+Annual+XnXrarega-ll.jpg Katey+Sagal+Maggie+Siff+Premiere+FX+Network+I1V2xkePpGpl.jpg Katey+Sagal+Shoulder+Length+Hairstyles+Medium+VcV7ZhlFfiZl.jpg Katey4539.jpg Katey09877.jpg Katey45344.png Katey-sagal-11th-annual-screen-actors-guild-awards-arrivals-x9OC9t.jpg Katey-sagal-2011-critics-choice-television-awards-01.jpg Katey-sagal-2012-critics-choice-tv-awards-01.jpg Katey-sagal-498713l.jpg KS Stagecoach 2014.jpg KS Stagecoach 2014, 2.jpg KS SoA.jpg CLS.jpg KS HWofF.jpg KS and MwC cast HWofF.jpg KS HWofF, 2.jpg KS And C HWofF.jpg KS and SofA HWofF.jpg KS HWofF, 3.jpg KS HWofF, 4.jpg KS HWofF, 5.jpg KS HWofF, 6.jpg Katey DGA.jpg Katey DGA .jpg K DGA.jpg KS DGA.jpg Katey S DGA.jpg Kathy L Sagal.jpg Katey as Annora of the Alders.jpg Videos Glee Welcomes Katey Sagal GLEE-2 References Category:Guest Stars Category:Actors